The invention relates to a holder for minicomputers and similar apparatus, such as Personal Digital Assistants (PDA's) or cellular telephones. Such minicomputers, which are often used as organizers, telephone directories and other organizational aids, may also be used as GPS navigation systems. For supporting such devices in a car or on a desk, device holders (PDA holders) are provided which are designed in such a way that the minicomputer can be simply deposited on such a holder and also easily be retrieved while remaining readily accessible when deposited on the holder. The device holders are often supported by a so-called goose neck that is an arm which is mounted on a console for mounting in a car or attachment to a desk and which is bendable so that the device holder can be arranged in a position convenient for the user of the device. The holder comprises a plate structure on which the minicomputer is supported and two opposite side clamping jaws, whose distance is adjustable and which are provided with some padding for engaging the device.
However, since the device holder is disposed often in a steeply inclined position as convenient for the user, the plate structure is provided at the bottom end thereof with two fingers which form a stop for the device to prevent its sliding out of the holder when the holder is in such a steeply inclined position.
Since the devices of various manufacturers have the plugs and cable connections at the lower edge of such devices at different and differently spaced locations, each type of device generally requires a special holder where the stop fingers are arranged so that the plugs and cable connections of the particular device are accommodated, that is, they must be arranged at locations where they do not interfere with the plugs or cable connections. Holders can therefore not be used universally for any type of device. A universal use is also impossible because some minicomputers include also operating elements at the sides thereof so that the clamping jaws must be provided at locations where they don't interfere with operating elements at the sides of the device.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a device or apparatus holder which is adaptable to various devices or types of minicomputers or similar apparatus so that it can be used universally.